The Science Fair
'''The Science Fair '''is the 56th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The Forbidden Friend Synopsis: Lisa and David compete against each other in a science fair and their friendship becomes compromised. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lincoln Loud * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Greg Miller * Ms. Shrinivas * Mr. Tate Transcript: On a Friday morning, Ms. Shrinivas had an announcement. Ms. Shrinivas: I’m proud to present that 2 of our students will be participating in this year’s high school science fair. Lisa Loud and David Miller, you two will create your own invention according to the science teacher at the high school, Mr. Tate. It is due next Friday, so I wish you luck! Lisa and David smugly smirked. Lisa: We’ve got this. ~ ~ ~ During recess, Lisa and David were talking about their invention. Lisa: I think we should do a mind control robot like we did last year! David: I like that idea. I really do. But Greg was going to help me with the biggest thing yet! Lisa: Oooo… what is it? David: Not telling. Not until the science fair. Lisa was shocked. Lisa: But I thought you and I could be partners. David: I know. I just wanted to mix it up a little… Lisa: By all means. I have an amazing project of my own! David: Really?! What? Lisa smirked. Lisa: Not telling… Lisa left. ~ ~ ~ At the Loud home, Lisa was at her desk thinking of an idea for her project. Lincoln entered. Lincoln: Lisa, I need your help! Lisa rolled her eyes and turned around. Lisa: Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln...what do you want? Lincoln: I have terrible news!!! AAARRGH!'s been cancelled! Lisa: Guess what, Lincoln? I don't care. Lincoln: But Lisa- Lisa: Leave. Now. Lincoln left as Lola and Lana came in. Lola: Lisa! Lana: We need your help! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: What do you want? Lola: We need help with our homework. Lana: Yeah. I can't figure out how to write a paragraph about Hops! Lisa: Out. Now. I have a very important science fair project to finish! Lola: Okay… geez. Lola and Lana left. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at David's house, David and Greg were working on David's science fair project. David: This is the greatest sushi making robot yet! Greg: I’ll say! Then we won’t have to keep asking Robert and Riley for free sushi! David: It’s automatic! Robert and Riley came into David, Greg, Henry, and Robert’s room. Robert: Lunch is ready, my hard workers! David: But we already had lunch. Greg: Yeah. At school. Riley: Okay. You caught us. We wanted to see your project. Robert: Yeah! It looks so cool! David: Well, you shall see everything during the science fair. Robert: That’s right! It’s during the free period at the high school. Riley: We’d be glad to watch. ~ ~ ~ On Monday morning, Ms. Shrinivas had another announcement. Ms. Shrinivas: I have yet another announcement regarding the science fair… Lisa and David began to look more interested. Ms. Shrinivas: Whoever wins the science fair gets a hundred dollar prize! And a free trip with your family to New York City this coming summer break. Lisa and David both eyed each other and smirked. ~ ~ ~ During recess, Lisa was in the 5th grade’s science lab working on her project. Goldie came up to Lisa. Goldie: Hey, Lisa! Foop just told Anti-Goldie off and now she’s real miserable! Lisa: Tempting. But I have to finish this science fair project. I want that hundred dollar prize and New York City trip! Goldie: Okay. I wish you luck. Goldie left. Lisa: Perfect. Now where was I? ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in Lisa and David’s super secret clubhouse dome on the playground, David was finishing up his science fair project. David: Perfect! It is now complete. I’ll win no doubt! Robert and Riley have always wanted to go to New York City to try the Stardust Diner’s remarkable cuisines. Foop came into the clubhouse. Foop: Guess what, David? David: What, Foop? Foop: Well, Wayne, Lucien, and Tony JUST called me and said I could spend the weekend at Soap City with them! David: You’ll come to the science fair...won’t you? Foop: Ah, of course! Soap City’s just right on the Minnesota border! David turned back to his project. David: Got it… Foop: And good luck. I bet you’ll win. David: I sure hope so… ~ ~ ~ On the day of the science fair, Lisa and David were both ready to present their projects. Lisa: David, I bet I’ll win. David: Really, Lisa? Cause I’m certain I’ll win. Lisa: But my project’s more superior. David: Doubtful. We may both be superior geniuses, but my family’s the smartest. I’ve learned from them. Lisa: Well… Lily’s learning from me! David: Right. Just then, Mr. Tate went up on the stage. Mr. Tate: This science fair is a little different than last year’s. We have two first grade contestants competing with their inventions. Lisa Loud and David Miller. Lisa and David both smirked. ~ ~ ~ Mr. Tate came around and started looking at all the projects. He came to Lisa’s project. Mr. Tate: Nice invention, Lisa. What is it? Lisa: It’s a teleportation machine. Observe. Lisa pushed a button on her machine. She teleported to the other side of the room. She went back over to Mr. Tate. Lisa: And this would come in handy when you want to go somewhere really, really far away. Mr. Tate: Wonderful! ~ ~ ~ Mr. Tate went over to David’s invention after seeing a ton of other inventions. Mr. Tate: David, this looks interesting… David: Yep. This is my sushi making robot. You see, my brother’s a fantastic sushi chef...but this robot can make sushi when he’s not around. Mr. Tate: Intriguing... David turned it on. The sushi making robot began going haywire. David: I-I don’t understand. Mr. Tate: What’s happening? David: I don’t know! The sushi making robot blew up. David burst into tears. ~ ~ ~ The science fair almost came to a close. Mr. Tate was finished judging the inventions. Mr. Tate: This was an...interesting science fair. And the winner is Lisa Loud for her flawless teleportation machine! David went up onto the stage angrily. David: You totally sabotaged my sushi making robot, Lisa! The entire audience gasped. Lisa: No I didn’t, David. I’d never do that to my best friend. David: If you didn’t...then who did? Robert and Riley came up to the stage. Robert: Sorry, bro...but… David looked shocked. David: You? But why? Riley: To be completely clear, it was an accident. Robert: When we were setting it up, we may have accidentally dropped it. Riley: It was HUGE! Mr. Tate couldn’t even lift it! David sighed. David: As long as it wasn’t on purpose. Lisa: But WHY’D you blame me? David: Because! You were super into winning the prize. I...just thought you’d be jealous of me. Lisa: Nah. It was a cool idea, though. I’d even like some sushi now. Riley: That’s coming right up! Robert: Yeah! Tonight! You’re invited to the Miller home for dinner, Lisa. Lisa and David (in unison): Oh sweet! Lisa and David high fived.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3